Echo Team
Echo Team is a team of Sentinels tasked with fighting the Chimeran invasion of the world. Echo Team started off doing incredibly well prior to the Chimeran invasion of the United States on May 15, 1953, and completing operations such as Operation Iron Hand. But on December 21, 1952 Echo's team leader Lt. Hank Leavitt was killed by a Stalker in North Carolina, in which Nathan Hale succeeded him. Echo Team later bared the brunt of the Chimeran invasion of 1953 when the Chimera attacked SRPA 3 in San Francisco. After escaping San Francisco, Echo were then tasked with destroying a damaged Chimeran battleship in the town of Orick. While boarding the vessel, Echo discovered that the Chimeran fleet intended to breach the Liberty Defense Perimeter through Twin Falls, Idaho. Following the destruction of the warship, Echo later traveled to Twin Fall and activated the town's two defense towers resulting in the destruction of three other Chimeran warships and defeating a Mother spinner, which almost killed Joseph Capelli. However, Echo was too late in preventing several Chimeran ships including Daedalus' flagship from breaching the the Defense Perimeter and subsequently activating a Chimeran Tower inBryce Canyon. Echo Team extracted Dr. Fyodor Malikov from Station Genesis and tried to stop Daedalus from activating the next tower in Chicago, but only to discovered that the tower was being remotely activated by Daedalus in Iceland. Echo traveled to Holar, Iceland in an attempt to assassinate the Chimeran creature. But the operation failed in which team membersBenjamin Warner and Aaron Hawthorne were killed by Daedalus and with Hale being mortally wounded but saved in time by Joseph Capelli. (From Resistance Wiki) Battle vs Bad Company (by Leolab) Echo Team Bad Company Bad Company is walking down a corridor in SRPA 3, when they hear voices in one of the control rooms. Hearing the name “Malikov” and believing the speakers to be Russian, they enter the door and take up attacking positions. Echo Team hears the commotion, and breaks off planning and takes cover. Preston, identifying the Team’s sniper, fires his XM8 rifle at Warner. It’s only a flesh wound, and Warner, with Preston now in his sights, squeezes the trigger, sending a three-ion burst into Preston’s head. . He sends out a drone, which injures Haggard. Redford sees this, and places a round from his XM8’s grenade launcher at Warner’s position. . Capelli, angered, activates his HVAP Wraith’s shield and starts firing at Bad Company, who fire back. Unnoticed, Hawthorne and Hale close on Bad Company’s position. All of the rounds Bad Company shot at Capelli have been deflected off of his shield. Sweetwater tries to bring it down with his M60, but is quickly cut down. . Capelli continues to lay down suppressive fire, until his shield runs out. Haggard, noticing the gap, quickly fires his XM8 at Capelli, killing the Sentinel. . Hale then fires a Bullseye tag at Haggard’s leg and ducks behind cover. Haggard notices nothing, and Hale fires. The rounds curve around the wall, ripping Haggard’s leg to shreds. Hawthorne finished the wounded soldier off with his Rossmore, unloading both barrels into the unlucky private’s face. . Hale lays down a pattern of suppressive fire, having a small gun duel with Redford. The sergeant hears footsteps behind him, and turns, spotting Hawthorne. He fires, hitting Hawthorne in the neck. Hale and Redford stalk each other, eventually coming face to face. Hale pulls the trigger first, and shots rip into Redford’s throat, finishing off the remaining Bad Company member. He then looks around, and, mourning the loss of his allies, reports the incident to his superiors. Winner: Echo Team Expert's Opinion Consider writing an expert's opinion on why the warrior won. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:PA Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Future Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Alien Fighters